deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:A new kind of evil
Psalms 23 verse 4 Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. BLACKOUT prologue There is no light in deep space. Just an empty black void of silence. That’s where I was stationed as hydra-0ne as a research sentinel. It was a trivial job with no real excitement until it happened. A meteor fragment smashed into our docking bay. We should have destroyed it then, things wouldn’t have escalated the way they did. It grew so fast. It killed everyone. Worst of all it took away the thing most precious to man…. The Light. Chapter 1: collision Veeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!! “Ungh. Fuck 7 already?” I woke up frenzied from the alarm. I had spent the previous night reinstalling the hydra-one mainframe when some asshole downloaded porn and it turned out to be a virus; a long process that accumulated many hours of my precious sleep. I made my way to the cafeteria to get some coffee which I desperately needed only to be intercepted by my cute but agitating assistant alexia helix. “Good morning Dr. Reid did you sleep well?” “No disrespect but please shut the fuck up.” “Oh doctor you’re so facetious.” Her innocent dimwitted personality is probably why coexist in our field. “Dr. Reid sorry to intrude, but you’re needed in the command center.” I gave the messenger a nasty look that made him slightly lose control of his bowel got up and headed to command. “Someone better be fucking dead.” “It’s great to see you too Nathan.” I was greeted by Alex mason head of defense for hydra-one. “What’s the complication?” “We can’t seem to get any kind of signal.” “What do you mean? Is radar, communication, or satellite down?” “Everything, did you fail to get rid of the virus?” “that virus is completely purged from the system and even if it somehow survive it couldn’t interfere with all of equipment like this. Someone has to be deliberately jamming our signal.” “that doesn’t make sense there’s nothing to gain from isolating us we’re a space research colony we have nothing of value” a communication officer exclaimed “except for Macys tits.” “Other than that I don’t see why anyone would do this.” “Ahh mason sir, were getting a feed.” “What? Who’s sending it?” “It’s from unknown origin sir.” “Well that’s a fucking good sign.” “Reid no time for your sarcasm.” “what are they saying?” “I have no idea sir it doesn’t even sound like a foreign language” “isolate the signal recording and send it to my terminal I deal with it shortly after breakfast which you’re depriving me of mason.” “ohhh my heart aches for you” “I hope that was sarcasm because it was extremely gay.” I head back to the cafeteria and again alexia intrudes with her warm yet annoying smile. “no need to wait in line dr. Reid I got your favorite waiting on your desk.” “Thank you helix that was thoughtful.” I went to my office and took a gulp of coffee thankfully it wasn’t extremely hot. I check the message we receive. “rssssssssshhhhhhh graaaarrrrrrr sssssssssssshhhhhsssssssss rrrrrrrrr uuuuuurrrrrrr aaahhh wwwwwrraaaaa” “what the fuck?”it sounded like static or some kind of interference but I checked nothing. Whatever it was I couldn’t decipher it was not a language it sounded like a muffle groan but it also sounded like words were underneath. So I decided to split each segment of audio on separate wavelengths. And I was right there were some words hidden within. “No………more………light…………” those three worlds were the only ones recognizable. What did they mean by no more light? Was it a warning? I ponder on what this random message was. And suddenly the whole station shook. Surprised I bolted from my chair to see what happened. I see an intern heading to observation and I stopped him to get an insight of the situation. “What’s going on?” “A piece of titan broke off and hit the landing deck.” “Titan?” I was a little surprise titan was a massive meteor the size of a moon that we were observing its trajectory to make sure it didn’t collide with any area that has civilians so far it’s been stationary until now. “Shit this can’t be good.” I ran out to deck and switch my oxygen cylinder and saw mason looking over the wreckage “Mason is it bad?” “The railings been demolished but nothing too serious” “we didn’t even see it coming with radar down.” I looked at the giant chunk of rock lodged onto the deck it was just a rock but it had an eerie sensation it made me uneasy. “Hey mason why we just don’t vaporize this shit already.” “Hold on Papoutsis wants to take a look at it.” “Great that’s cum in my asshole.” Arius Papoutsis he was head sentinel and he was a more arrogant piece of shit than me not only that we have history he stole my invention of quantum stasis landing him the position of head sentinel. Just looking at him makes me want to impale him. “Ahh marvelous a piece of titan landed conveniently for me to study.” “Arius we don’t even have clearance for that we’re just supposed to observe it.” “Pardon me Reid correction underling I don’t take orders from you and its protocol to perform a dialysis of any foreign object that’s within the ship perimeter.” “You’re full of so much shit it’s coming out your mouth.” “I will not allow you to insult me any further unless you want to be relieved of your duties.” “Alright bring this into the research wing be careful not to damage it any further” I can’t believe this asshole he thinks he can just walk over anyone. Well he can fuck himself if he thinks I’m going to help him analyze that shit. “Dr. Reid to the research wing” “sonofabitch.” I didn’t want to go but the scientific part of my being was curious and that parts such a pussy. “Ahh Nathan so nice of you to join us.” Papoutsis and several other scientists who including Macy did have a nice pair, a sample of the fragment was on a medical table for analysis. “What do you have so far Arius.” “Nothing from what we can tell it’s just a normal rock.” “Okay so have you tried seeing how it reacts to a variety of environments?” “Yes we put it different temperatures and texture settings nothing.” “Have you tried turning off the light?” “What the hell will that accomplish?” “It’s just a hunch.” Arius reluctantly turned off the lights only leaving the green light on. Almost instantly as he did so we saw growth appears on rock. It looks like some plant life. “My god….how did you know that would work?” “Easy I’m smarter than you.” Papoutsis smirked an ignored my insult he was too distracted with the discovery of titans life. “I want the rest of the meteor to be brought to the lower levels for observation make sure the area isn’t well lit for it to expand faster” I left while the team took preparations, that nauseas feeling came back even worst this time. I was too afraid to say I knew turning off the lights would work because it told me. And to sound more insane I think it’s responsible for jamming our equipment it has us isolated and it’s found its way onboard. Chapter 2 awakening It’s been 3 days since a fragment of titan hit our docking bay I have been trying desperately to get word out to anyone of our tech errors to no prevail. I also feel like I’m being watched and I’ve been hearing noises similar to the transmission I got before. Maybe I’m just stressed with everything going on. Let’s hope it’s just that end of log. I close the screen hologram projection and went to the restroom. My face was ragged I haven’t shaved and my eyes had bags I looked so flushed and exhausted. I have gotten zero sleep lately noises and other creepy shit going on. Chatter among hydra-one crew members was that the place was haunted. People said that they’ve been hearing children playing which is impossible since there aren’t any onboard. Of course captain Rockford and H.D. mason have dismiss the claims. Denial is such a whore isn’t it? Not to mention that crew morale has been extremely low everyone is being work twice as hard because of Papoutsis bizarre demands for his plant project.hes been busting my ass especially and he’s riding my last nerve. “Ungh I need to rest…” I reluctantly shut my eyes and tried to drift away in the embrace of sleep. But that was session was cut short when I felt a presence hovering over me. I opened my eyes halfway to see a blurred image of a little girl in a black dress. I instantly opened my eyes wide and the image vanished from my line of site. “What the unholy hell was that?!” I was frightened from what I just saw as cold sweat drip from my brow. The lights flickered easily as well. “Great the powers acting like shit again.” I went to see Christopher Pacer in charge of the main power grid of hydra one. I entered his office and saw him scurrying all over several touch screen panels. “hey pacer what the fuck is going on?” “Hold on I’m trying to isolate the grid interference to a sector… ahh got it!! Its sector b-3 in the sub level sends a maintenance team ASAP.” “You done with your geek freak out?” “Ha ha my sides are splitting what do you want Reid?” “I’d like to know what the fucks going on with the power?” “Minor interference with the solar panel cell that’s causing it not to inefficiently produce enough power required to run the station.” “What’s causing the problem?” “I don’t know exactly something is damaging the electrical wiring probably some kind of infestation of rodents.” “now your feeding me shit strait out of your ass this station has never have any rats or insects. What are you hiding?” “alright you want to know what I think? It has something to do with whatever Papoutsis brought on this station.” “the plants behind this?” “It’s just a hypothesis nothing more your free to ask him yourself if you can even get contact with him he’s shut himself in his lab.” “Fuck him ill go straight to boss man.” I headed towards Captain Vasquez office but was stop by two security guards and a medic. “Sorry Dr. Reid but you can’t proceed any further.” “What the fuck do you mean? I want to see Vasquez over and urgent matter” “The captain has become recently ill and is on bed rest he asks not to be disturbed over any matter until he recovers.” “Who the fuck do I talk to now?” “Papoutsis is temporarily in charge of all hydra ones activities.” “Why don’t you just slap me with a cock and call me Becky?” I was furious that Papoutsis was in charge I decided to head back to my quarters but on the way I stop by head of medical research Clarisse Mercer. “Mercer what’s going on? You look distraught.” “I’ve recently been studying the airs composition of this station and I’ve discover some kind of pollen agent that’s already spread over the 65 percent of the ventilation system of hydra one.” “Pollen?” “Not only that I believe it’s behind everyone hallucinating and behind Vasquez sudden ailment.” “Where do you think it originated from?” “It’s coming from Papoutsis research lab.” “I’m going to fucking put him in a body cast” “Reid! You must not be so hasty in this situation Papoutsis is in charge now we have to try to take a diplomatic approach.” “Your right we should act in a civilize matter … but I rather break his nose.” “Nathan don’t do it! Don’t let your rage blind you!!” Mercer words were hitting a blank slate as I angrily approached Papoutsis lab. The door was locked but I hacked its code and entered. The room was pitched black I tried to locate the light switch which I luckily found but someone grabbed my hand. “What do you want?” it was Papoutsis I could only see his silhouette in the darkness. “I want to talk to you, you need to stop this project its affecting everyone on hydra.” “Minor side effects for a greater goal” “minor? This plant polluted the air and is damaging our power grid! You need to put an end to this now or ill make you.” “You’re in no position to threaten me!!” Papoutsis lunged toward me and we grappled each other. Papoutsis was no athlete yet he had incredible strength in the scuffle I hit the light switch and the light slowly flickered on, as I faced Papoutsis his eyes glowed an eerie yellow. In a split second he pushed me into the wall and with incredible speed leaped behind a desk, shielding himself from the light. “GET OUT!!!!!!!” Papoutsis gave a blood curdling cry scream I was still in shocked by his supernatural appearance and got the hell out of there. “Holy fuck I did not just see that.” I leaned against the wall shook my head trying to grip the magnitude of the situation. I took out a vapor cig to calm my nerves and before I code inhale the vapor, 4 security officers surrounded me. “Dr. Reid Papoutsis has ordered us to escort you to an isolation holding cell.” “Wow you guys going to cavity search me too? Get the fuck out of here! On what accusation am I going to be in isolation for?!” “Assaulting Papoutsis is one now come with us or are we going to have to subdue you?” “no I’m a pacifist slash masochist my safety word is waffles” one of the guards began laughing his ass of while the others stared in dismay. “What that was funny it’s not my fault you guys don’t have a sense of humor.” They threw me in a soundproof cell with no windows or any form of apparel. This was insanity imprisoned by that bastard I detest the most but that it was like everyone else wanted to ignore what was going on or too afraid to do anything. They would soon regret this inaction. Chapter 3: outbreak It was about 6 days since my imprisonment in isolation. I would have masturbated but instead I was writing down data sequences all over the walls of my prison I was trying to figure out was going on from that alien plant. Even though I don’t have solid evidence from what I can tell this plant definitely has advance form intelligence far beyond anything I’ve studied. First it isolates its prey and enters its territory as a docile entity. Than it changes the current surroundings for it to sustain its structure and reproduces wildly. Not only that it releases hallucinates to weaken and inhibit its prey. That’s all I was able to infer on the situation it seems to be vulnerable to any form of high concentrated light but other than that it showed no real weakness. Despite being isolated from everyone in this cell I was kept well informed about the situation by my assistant helix. The life form was starting to overtake the ship. And the more it grew the more power was lost and people becoming ill with an unknown strain of disease. I probably could synthesize a cure if I had a sample of the plant but I’m still locked up here powerless. And out of nowhere darkness. The light in my cell flickers dimly and finally succumbs and gives out. With the power out the lock on my cell automatically opened releasing me from my cell. I reluctantly ventured outside not knowing what could in the empty dark hallways, but eventually I muster the courage to walk the shadow of the valley as I slowly crept out in the void of death. “H-E-L-L-O!!” my voice echoes throughout the empty hall with no answer but dead silence. I didn’t know what exactly was going on in a station of over 6000 residents to not have someone to tell you to shut the fuck up was startling. “Shit I got to find someone. But I don’t even know where I’m heading.” In the pitch blackness I had no sense of direction if I can get to an electrical panel I can rewire it to have a blast of energy that can last up to 13 hours even if the solar panels are none responsive. I cautiously measure each step I took making sure I didn’t slip and get fucked. My stepped on something hard and I proceeded to pick it up. It was a glow stick perfect luck I shook it up and it slowly began to light up a bright blue. I looked ahead of me and saw I was heading towards the crew quarters which was perfect I could open up a panel and illuminate some of the vital areas of hydra one. I heard a rustling and quickly spun around but saw nothing. I however took no chances after what I saw Papoutsis was capable of in that state and I hurriedly rush towards the nearest panel. I successfully got to the panel and rip-off its protective lid. Even thought the power was completely gone the grid automatically stores power for emergency situation and can be activated manually. I rerouted the wires but a load crash broke my concentration. “Aww fuck!!!” I desperately tried to activate the grid as I heard the fast approaching steps of an unknown entity approach towards me. “Got it!!” the grid was active but only some of the light flicked throughout the halls. I think I only got 45 percent of the power out as I turned the creature leapt towards me into the light but as it entered the lit area its skin began to burn. The creature was grotesque its limbs were blackened with some kind of sludge and had bladed arms. The eyes were a bright yellow and the black sludge that stained its mouth. it scream in incredible pain when it entered the light and retreated a couple inches behind it and stared at me with its yellow menacing eyes. “Yeah fuck you!!” my temporary victory was short live as I heard more of those creatures converging on my location and since everywhere wasn’t lit I wouldn’t be safe for long. I ran as hard and as fast as I ever have before in my life the adrenaline had me going nonstop. I finally located a secure room the tool arsenal storage. A weapon is exactly what I needed. But there was barely anything left except for solar powered tools which are useless without a charging station that was still running. But maybe I could force some juice out of the one in here. I open the charging station panel rewired it but no response. And I was running out of time those things were slashing through a steel door like it was butter! Then I got a quick idea and tried recalibrating it to run out it maximum output it would give a quick burst of energy but short circuit afterwards. That’s all I needed. “here goes nothing.”I the energy output was only going to last 30 seconds hopefully the solar tool will charge up at least halfway.VEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!! The loud buzzing noise hummed over the door that was slowly getting shredded as the SPC (solar powered cannon) spark* crackle* screeeeeeeeech!!! Then the station gives out. As the creatures breach the room I aimed and got ready to blast the freaks. Hopefully I won’t be shooting blanks. “RAAAAAAAAARRRWWWWWW!!!!” one of them jumps over a desk and swung its long blade towards me I open fire. Veeeeeeeennnnnn!!!! The blast of light blasted through the pale torso of the creature it fell to the ground and twitch in horrible pain. “Fuck yeah!!!! Suck on that you ugly cock sucking mother fuckers!!!” I took out the other 4 quickly not giving them any time to react. I was getting confident at a chance of survival but after 5 shots the cannon was nearly depleted of power and there could be hundreds more of those things. There goes my confidence. I slapped my face and rallied up. “Oooooooooooorahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!” I was ready for whatever has the nerve to show its ugly hide. “Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!” I heard a hysterical sound of laughter but I know it couldn’t be human in this kind of situation. I checked my corners and a creature jumped off the ceiling and knocked me off my feet, bonus the cannon was out of reach too awesome. The creature looked liked the others but it didn’t have bladed arms instead it had black talon like feet it smiled teeth stained blacked and its horrible laughed like a hyena. For a brief second with both remain motionless staring each other down like too gunslingers getting ready to draw in an old western. I flashed the middle finger and slide towards the SPC I grabbed it only to be kicked into the wall hard, I mean really hard I think I broke like 2 ribs on impact. The cannon, was right beside me but I was still feeling the aftereffects of the kick and was slightly dazed I looked up and the hyena with a devious smirk was ready to stomp my face. I quickly grabbed the weapon and blasted off its leg and got rid of that smirk. It feel on it stomach and tried to retreat and crawl away but I aim the cannon at his head blasting it clean off. “Who’s laughing now shit face?”I limped heavily the effect of that last skirmish hurt like shit. I needed to get some morphine to put the pain at ease, or I wouldn’t last against the next wave of attacks. Then I heard a voice boom over the intercom “hello……ptttssh I don’t know who you are but you were able to get the power back on in some of the sectors……..ptttsshhh if you find any survivors bring them into the security office we have supplies and we are secured……..pttshhhh……hurry………..” The message ends there and static is only heard. I was relieved that I wasn’t the sole survivor but the security office was pretty far from my location and I knew I wouldn’t make it my condition. I headed to medical section which was east from my position and not too far. As I headed toward it I was getting tired and more sluggish. I leaned against the wall and began to hack up some blood. “Great internal bleeding that hyena fucked me up worst than I thought.” “I have to hurry to the medical wing before I pass out.” I heard a loud scream. Someone ran in the hall way in front of me only to get slashed by a woman with elongated black nails. She looked towards my direction. “Come and get it you ugly bitch.” She ran towards my direction and got blasted with my cannon. It however only stunned her momentarily which was not a good sign since the SPC was out of juice. She thrust her long claws towards me I manage to evade them barely as she was able to penetrate my left arm. I fell near a vent and smashed it open falling inside narrowly dodging her next assault. I felled hard and found myself inside a restroom. But on the Brightside there was a first-aid kit inside and I was able to tend to my wounds and took pain killers to dull the pain. but things are starting to a turn for the worst with no ammo and some creatures who had an intolerance to the light how can I proceed to my destination?